Warriors Random Moments!
by Snowsong of SnowClan
Summary: A collection of random Warriors moments: Co-authored (kind of) By Snowsong and her brother, Firestorm! I don't own Warriors. WARNING: Spoilers, secret spilling, randomness, and Charlie the Unicorn galore! DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT THE GENIUS WHO INVENTED CHARLIE THE UNICORN OR WARRIORS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, peoples, Snowsong and Firestorm here! (Firestorm is mah bro) I am starting a new series called—well, you can see from the title. Anyways, my brother can come up with pretty random stories, (I'll try to make them funny) so I asked him to tell me a story for each chapter. He tells a rough story line and I change it a bunch, and type it.**

_**Chapter 1**_

StarClan sent Firestar to the Dark Forest. He was on a spy mission.

He sneaked past the StarClan/Dark Forest boundary line with super advanced high-tech Spy Gear; he had a pink camo outfit, a rainbow shooting ray gun, and a bazooka that shot butterfly-pooping unicorns.

He walked past Thistleclaw, who happened to be guarding Tigerstar's house. Firestar poofed behind a tree and pulled out a pink camo hat from a bag that had randomly appeared out of no-where. He stepped in front of Thistleclaw, who was also wearing a pink camo outfit, complete with bow, makeup, and fur polish.

"LET ME IN MY HOUSE!" Firestar roared, pretending to be Tigerstar. Thistleclaw meowed, "What's the password?" Firestar's jaw dropped. Then he got huge kitten eyes and said sweetly, "Thistleclaw, if you don't let me in my house, I'll make Snowfur come and live with you here—unless you want to go and visit her? Oh, and I'll make sure your siblings, son, and sister-in-law are there as well. It would be a _lovely_ family reunion." Thistleclaw got huge eyes too and stared ahead with a blank yet horrified face. His jaw touched the ground. Then he blinked, shut his fat mouth and started to cry. He sat down and rocked back and forth, his eyes still horrified.

So Firestar snuck into Tigerstar's house. There he was snooping around in Tigerstar's stuff. He found a pink book covered in unicorns rainbows and had a title that read, 'Tiggerstar's Diary—WARNING: ANY CAT WHO SPILLS ALL MY SECRETS SHALL BE TURNED INTO CHARLIE DA OONEECORN!'

So Firestar, being Firestar, opened the Diary and began reading the entries.

"_Dear Diary: I'm so exited! My mommy got this journal for me today! Now I can write down all the great fun I'll have with everyone!"_

"_Dear Diary: Mommy calls me Tiggerpaw. I don't know what a 'Tigger' is._

"_Dear Diary: Goldenpaw has a HUGE crush on me! Don't ask me why, but she does! Ugh…The other day, we had to learn about…H-h-h-h-h-h-herbs! There! I said it! HOW WOULD FEATHERWHISKER EVER THINK I COULD BE A MEDICINE CAT?! AHHHHHHHH! Well anyways, Goldenpaw was staring at me the entire time—she even volunteered to go collect the vile herbs with me! …She's such a weird cat!"_

"_Dear Diary: Sorry I haven't used you for a while. Goldenflower is my mate now. She'll be needed so I can have kits to support me when I take over the Clans. Not to mention she's popular with most cats—if she's not, then they don't know her."_

"_Dear Diary: That mangy kittypet, Fireheart, is trying to steal Sandstorm from me! How dare he even try?! Sure, Goldenflower's nice, but I think she's cheating on me!"_

And so the list went on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on.

Seeing that there were too many to read right at the moment, Firestar put the Diary in his Magical Bag of Everythingness.

Firestar then walked over to Tigerstar's fridge and raided it. "Hum-dee-dum-dee-dum," Firestar sang. He froze at the sight of what was in the fridge. His eyes turned red. His fur turned pink. And then—

The End!

Just kidding.

And then the real Tigerstar came in and saw the red-eyed, pink-furred, camouflaged Firestar.

"Hey!" Firestar screamed at Snowsong, who was typing the story. "How can he see me if I'm in camouflage?"

Snowsong flew in through a window; she was dressed in green-and-brown camo, and had green-and-brown fur-paint. Her icy blue eyes turned Firestar's pelt blue. "YOU DARE DOUBT MY MENTAL CAPACITY?!" She screeched. With a _zap_ of her eyes she turned Firestar into a block of ice shaped like a cat. "You are now renamed Icestar."

That's what happened behind the scenes in the book _Fire and Ice_, **(I don't own it) **and why it was named that. Except Firestar was Fireheart—not Firestar. He got to be deputy and—oh, never mind!

Tigerstar was staring at Snowsong. "Hey!" He screamed at her. "What are you doing in my house, you StarClan filth?!"

Snowsong floated around in mid air to stare back at Tigerstar. With a _zap_ Tigerstar was turned into a block of ice. Snowsong magically lifted Firestar—I mean, Icestar—and poofed them both back to StarClan.

Bluestar was eating a mouse. Suddenly Firest—ICEstar was on top of her. Snowsong teleported back a few mouse-lengths away. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE UNHOLY DARK FOREST ARE YOU DOING, FIRESTAR?!" Icestar fell off her back onto the ground and shattered into a million fragments. "No!" Bluestar protested at Snowsong, who was still typing the story, "I just counted! It was two billion, six hundred forty three million, five hundred seventy one thousand, nine hundred forty two!"

"SHUT UP!" Snowsong roared. "AND LET ME FINISH THE FREAKING STORY!"

"Okay," Bluestar mewed.

Anyway, Icestar had just shattered into 2,643,571,942 pieces. "Oh well," Snowsong meowed, clearly unconcerned. "I'll fix it later." Bluestar snorted, "Oh, so now he's an _it_, huh?" "Yup," Snowsong replied. "Oh." Said a confused Bluestar.

"Wait—I need to fix _it_ now." Then Icestar turned back into Firestar. "Hello! Who are you? Who am I? Where am I? What am I? I'm bored! What can I do?"

"Oh, hello!" Snowsong mewed gently, "I'm Snowsong, you're Firestar, you're in StarClan, you're a cat, I know, and," Snowsong paused. "You get to read us a bunch of stories!"

"Oh, goody!" Firestar squealed. "It's story time!"

Snowsong poofed everyone to the gathering—EVERYONE. The Dark Forest, the five Clans, and StarClan. Firestar and Snowsong were sitting on the tree.

Firestar then read every single Dear Diary entry—in front of EVERYONE.

"The end!" He finally finished.

Suddenly, Firestar's pelt turned pure white. Then his paws turned into hooves. He grew a swirly horn, right on the middle of his forehead. His tail turned into nothing but long fur, and he grew a long mane. He was—!

"CHARRRLLLLIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" Everyone screamed.

TAKE US TO CANDY MOUNTIAN, CHARRLLLIIIIEEEEE!"

Then Charlie the Unicorn flew to candy mountain, and everyone followed him. Well, everyone except Snowsong, Bluestar, and Tigerstar.

"Hey Snowsong," Bluestar called. "You forgot to un-freeze Tigerstar!" Snowsong face-pawed herself.

**So, Firestar was sent to steal Tigerstar's Diary, and then embarrass him by spilling all his secrets at a gathering of EVERYONE. So the whole point was to embarrass Tigerstar, but he was still frozen. That's why Snowsong pace-pawed herself at the end. **

**Read and Review! Next up will probably be Firestar, unless someone wants me to do something else. Once I get a total of about 5 reviews, I'll try and update! **


	2. AN

…

Hello everybody! Or nobody... Whatever. I am banning myself from fanfiction for a couple of weeks so that I can focus on getting stuff ready for the new school year... :( I WILL be "un-banning" myself once I finish a Language Arts/English assignment I had over the summer, which should be in about two weeks. But I probably won't be able to post anything for my stories 'till November, b/c I've gotta work my behind off for a performance. I'm going to be performing with my school band in Seattle... So YEA ME!

Also, reviews are always appreciated, and will get me to post more chapters- so if I have like 100 reviews when I get back (ha ha, fat chance) That means I will need to have 20 chapters put up ASAP, so **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

*****I REALLY do plan on updating, but I'm having partial writer's block on all my stories, and I will have even more limited time once school starts, so don't expect anything until around November. Again, reviews are welcome! **_**Especially**_** if they have ideas for stories!**


End file.
